Subliminal Heat
by flamingladybugs
Summary: With her plans for world domination thwarted, Gwen must design a new plan, and this time, it's personal. She devises a chemical weapon meant to attack the boys at Sky High, in order to render them (especially young Will Stronghold) sex-crazed beasts, completely at her whim. With hormones running wild, will Will come out of this unscathed? Not if Warren has anything to say about it.
1. Week 0: Gwen's Diabolical Plan

p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh... oh my god!" his sweet gasp pierced the sweltering air and he writhed, back arching as a wave of unbearable heat coursed through his body, making his veins throb in pleasure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Say my name," commanded the larger male, his voice rumbling and horse from arousal and exertion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ahh!" cried the pleasured body below him, barely able to keep his nails from digging into his lover's back as the pleasure continued to engulf him.. The muscles above him tightened as the man soaked in the sounds the other was making. He wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer if the mess of a boy beneath him kept making those noises. Soon enough, he knew the boy would release, and fully be his./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Say my name, Stronghold!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""God! Warren!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The heat was unbearable and Will's pulse was pounding in his ears, making his whole body shiver violently as the feeling of Warren's cock pressing deep inside of him overwhelmed all his other senses. He'd never felt anything even remotely as painful or breath-taking as this. Everything was focused on the spot deep inside him being mercilessly and slowly fucked by the cock that was splitting him open.. The slow grind of Warren's hips had the younger super's toes curling as he reached up, limbs numb, to frantically find something to hold onto as wave after wave of unbearable pleasure and heat rolled through his body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Warren," he practically sobbed, mouth falling open as Warren's hips began to shallowly thrust, the tip of that cock so deep inside him grinding cruelly into his sweet-spot. The pyro's burning hands were suddenly hoisting legs up around his trim waist, pushing his cock as deep as possible into the writhing boy. His thrusts became powerful, remaining subdued but sliding Will up the bed towards the headboard with their intensity. Will let loose another sobbing moan as jolts of unbelievable heat flew up his spine, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Warren!" he sobbed, as his heart began to pound so hard he thought he might pass out, the burning pleasure between his legs cresting with each strangled gasp he let loose./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's right," he felt more than heard the growled words./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was an early autumn morning when a moment of sheer brilliance struck the young Gwen Grayson. Birds were chirping and squirrels were harvesting nuts in preparation for the cold winter as the young technopath was applying her makeup in her vanity. As per her typical morning routine, Gwen was contemplating the demise of the culture that had shunned and ridiculed her. Granted, this did tend to be the natural hobby of most teenagers. She was just thankful that she hadn't developed her guardian's atrocious laugh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"All of her past plans had been narrowly discovered, like when she tried to build a new pacifier in the mad science lab freshman year. It was nearly completed when Mr. Medulla decided to browse the aisles, making sure students were not miserably failing the actual assignment. Upon seeing her almost-weapon, he had thought she was horribly failing the assignment and completely disassembled the parts, before giving her an entire lecture about following directions. However, he couldn't really be mad at his nearly prodigious student./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She continued to muse on her past failures while delicately applying her foundation and mascara. Her average primping and preening took up most of the morning. After all, the youngest Stronghold had just started attending high school this year, and she simply must get him to like her. Of course, achieving that was relatively simple when it came to teenage boys. He had just come into his powers, and something that could easily be used against his parents. She had to get him to trust her before she could destroy everything he knows. Maybe she could lead him into a radioactive warehouse on the presumption of sex or mayb-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Any outside observer would swear that a light bulb had flashed in the reflection of the mirror as Ms. Grayson came up with her most diabolical plot yet. One that would put her on the top of the world. Shoving her makeup to the side and sending it crashing to the floor, she quickly turned the ugly clown figurine on the side of her desk. There was a pause before rumbling came from her harshly stuffed bookcase. Racing down the steps two at a time, she leapt to her computer which took up most of the wall and started to rapidly tap at the keys with an inhuman speed. She dearly hoped to flesh out this idea before she was interrupted. However, this hope was quickly crushed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""AHAHA, so early for evil scheming, is it not, my dear princess," inquired the clown that had ambled his way down to the evil lair. The young Royal Pain's hand shot out and almost habitually grabbed at his throat. And while Stitches was moderately sure the girl wouldn't kill him, he could never be quite sure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I told you to STOP calling me that, you infernal imbecile! I need silence. Just… silence. I have just devised the most brilliant plan in all of villain history. Even that cow, Powers won't be able to stop me this time. Even she can't expect an attack on her students biology!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In a different location on that same morning, the young William Theodore Stronghold was peacefully asleep, looking like an angel wrapped in his stars and stripes comforter. Soon, however, this was interrupted by a harsh shrieking beeping. Groaning and trying to ignore the constant shrieking of the devil machine on his nightstand soon proved futile, and Will reached out of his warm haven to give the snooze bar what he thought was a light tap. This resulted in his hand meeting the polished wood of his nightstand and small sparks of electricity flying. Sighing, he opened his drawer and pulled out a second, identical one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Will, wake up, buddy! Don't want to be late for your new hero classes," called the Commander from the base of the stairs, dressed in his normal realtor get-up. It had been two days since Will had gained his powers in the fight with his supposed arch-nemesis that had nearly destroyed half the cafeteria. The accentuation his father still put on "hero" when regarding his son still had yet to wear off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Take your time, Will, I can fly you!" And with that threat, the young Stronghold jumped out of bed and clambered into the shower. He had suddenly become the cool guy on campus and there was no way in heckl he was risking blowing his status by having his mother drop him off. The only thing worse would be having his father break through the wall of his Effective Catchphrases class to hand him his lunch. He'd sooner just crawl back into bed and die./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quickly lathering and rinsing, Will took only the slightest bit of time to admire himself in the mirror. Since discovering his powers, he'd notice subtle changes in his physique. While not appearing overly buff as he had first feared, he was definitely gaining more muscle definition and, if one were to squint, even the slightest outline of a six-pack. He had not been the only one to have noticed this. The girls in his school had started to notice him a bit more, even the gorgeous and previously unattainable Gwen Grayson. Maybe his ego would gain some muscle and he could ask her out. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" With that in mind, he suddenly recalled his mothers 'offer' and dried off at a clipped pace. He yanked on a shirt, nearly tripping with one leg stuck in his pants. The comical sight only continued as he momentarily spared a glance at the poor crumbled clock on his nightstand. He decided to blow off setting up the replacement until after school before he shouldered his bag and ran down the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There, he found a charred, steaming pan and what looked to be the remains of some kind of meat resting in the sink, looking like a completely innocent victim to a heinous crime. This could only mean one thing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your father was trying to cook you steak and eggs for breakfast before he got distracted polishing his prized eye," stated Josie, and a keen observer might have notice the slight roll of her eyes with the subtly that only a mother could possess./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She was of course referring to the eye the Commander had plucked from the oversized robot that attacked on Will's first day of school. So far, the man had been carrying it from room to room with him, until Josie put her foot down when he tried to place it at the dinner table in its own chair. Thus, the poor neglected ocular device was banished to the living room, where it rested on a pillow on the coffee table./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The boy needs more protein, Josie! He needs to bulk up with all that strength," came the call from the living room, and even from the kitchen, Will could see the reflection of his father's warm and proud gaze in the robotic eye./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shaking his head, Will gratefully accepted the plate of eggs and bacon from his mother. Though happy to be spared from his father's atrocious cooking, he couldn't help but bask in the great affection that came from gaining his powers./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After scooping some food into his mouth with the voracious appetite only a teenage boy could muster, he dropped his dishes in the sink, and planted a quick kiss on his mother's cheek. While passing his father on the way to the door, he gave an affectionate slug to the older Stronghold's arm. That now produced a slight wince when it used to just make his father grin. However, the smile was even bigger these days./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As Steve and Josie both moved to watch Will walk to the bus with warm gazes, Steve slid his arm around his wife's waist./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He's growing up so fast."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Will just managed to make it to the bus stop before the doors closed. He was greeted by the customary "Good morning, Will!" from Ron Wilson, bus driver, before traveling back to grab a seat with his group of friends, only to find them in an intense debate about an environmental issue, led, of course,by Layla./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Regardless of the benefits of extra lumber, there is absolutely no use in cutting down trees, as they produce most of the oxygen-"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, Layla," Ethan began, "Most oxygen in the world is actually produced by the ocean, so that argument against deforestation is completely illogical." Will sighed as he watched his childhood friend's cheeks glow red, either by anger or embarrassment, he didn't know./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Still… it's just… the animals still need help and we need to help them!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Magenta smiled cruelly before adding a small, "Why?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The debate continued along those lines for a majority of the ride as Ethan and Magenta continued to ruthlessly back the poor hippie into a proverbial corner. Will felt bad, but he knew like...nothing about deforestation and all that, so he didn't think he would be much help to his childhood friend. It didn't much help that even with his earphones in, he could feel Layla's miffed stare fall on him every now and again until the school finally came into sight from between the clouds." And with that, the wise Stronghold decided to push in his ear buds and turn up his music. He avoided Layla's angered gaze by plainly staring out the window until jostled by the bus' arrival at the majestic Sky High./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The day could not pass fast enough for the young Ms. Grayson. Upon finally arriving back home, the technopath hurried to her lair, hoping to not alert the irritating clown of her arrival. She changed into her costume, feeling even more powerful and maniacal in the cool metal. Quickly, she unloaded her neat notes, and set to work gathering the materials needed to build her ultimate success./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh dear~! I hear you're home!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Muttering a curse, Gwen pretended to not hear Stitches./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So what is our evil plan this time?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is MY plan, you doof," snapped the apple of the clown's eyes, before continuing, "it's a bomb-"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh my, how simplistically sadistic, destroy the Commander's only living son and cause him complete misery, the likes of which he has never know!" interrupted Stitches before his outrageous cackling echoed off the stone walls./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If you do not stop talking, I will gag you with your own foot!" came the angered replied, voice gaining volume with each spoken word./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My plan is absolute brilliance." she continued, refocusing with a glossy sneer "I will construct a remote controlled system to plant in the air ducts of the school, This will release a pheromone that will result in the male population turning into mindless, hormonally ridden animals. And with that, the baby Stronghold will do absolutely anything for me, including killing his own parents. They won't even be able to fight back, seeing as its their precious baby boy. With him, one of the most promising young supers of his generation, I can rule the school!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But… if this device will only affect males, won't the principal think something odd is happening?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you think me an idiot, Stitches? NO! There will be a slow release over 50 days, resulting in subtle changes in the male minds. With the males so… aggressive, they will distract the females as well, and my complete take over will be achieved! In 7 weeks, William Stronghold will be my puppet and I will finally have my revenge."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


	2. Week 1: Let the Games Begin

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In the dark of the night, the campus of Sky High was normally quite empty. The cold air of the high altitude often left the campus with a large amount of dew sprinkled over the terrain, giving it an eerie feel of complete silence. None of the lab animals were scurrying, not even a mou-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fucking hell!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ow, shit!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This rift in the normal atmosphere came from the two future villains in the hallway. The profanity occurred when Speed, attempting to read a blueprint of the air duct system was startled by what he thought was a movement. This caused his feet to tumble and crash into Lash, whom was stretched out against a locker while trying to remove the cover of the air duct./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What the hell, man?" Exclaimed the flexible young man, angered by his companion/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I thought I saw a shadow! This place is so creepy at night," whimpered the more compact male, glaring suspiciously side to side, as if a shadow might pop out to eat him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dude, just shut up and tell me where I should put it," sighed Lash, wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay, so from here… just… um… turn right on the second turn and then left…" Dash held up the map, turning it side to side and squinting in the dull moonlight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There is no left turn! It only goes right!" Grunted the flexor as his arms winded through the cool metal, trying to peer over the shoulder of the speedster./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh um… your other left then.."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you even know how to read a map?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course I do, it's just… confusing."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's because it's upside down, you dumbass!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, don't talk to me like that, you skinny ass freak!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Right after that statement, footsteps sounded down the hallway./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fuck, fuck, someone's coming!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Thinking quickly, Lash yanked himself into the slim air duct and pulled Speed with him. The only issue in this is that said duct was about three inches smaller than Speed's voluptuous body. This left him sticking out from the waist up, bare to whoever would be walking down the hallway./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dude, get your ass out of my face!" Whined Lash, trying to get the offending buttocks out of his view./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shut up, it's not my fault I'm big-boned! Just get me in!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can't, you're fucking stuck!" he whispered frantically, pulling at the bigger teen's legs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Someone's coming!" Speed whispered harshly, trying to squirm his way in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The bickering ended abruptly as they saw a shadow creep closer down the adjacent hallway. Luckily for our two bumbling idiots, this shadow was in fact, Bob, the resident janitor. While he was one hell of a cleaner, he didn't make the best watchdog for the school due to his poor eyesight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bob had spotted a piece of trash in front of the lockers the two dumbasses were currently struggling to hide against. Walking over, he bent to pick it up, muttering about "damned kids" before stalking back to his cart. Once he continued back down the hallway, Lash and Dash released a collective sigh of relief./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That was way too fucking close man, you need to lose some fucking weight" Lash growled, shoving at the bigger teen to get him out of the way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I told you! I'm just big-boned, I can't help it!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lash gave a harsh shove, that sent Dash toppling out of the duct./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay, so the...um, the-the cells of a shapeshifter displace themselves, allowing the bones to reset."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, the synovial joints are widened before birth, and thus allow a greater range of motion for shifting," Gwen patiently guided. She had managed to worm her way into being Will's tutor for Superhuman Anatomy. Currently, she had the little brawn holed up in his room after a pleasant dinner with his parents. Though it was difficult to disguise her hatred, she succeed in making them like her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I'm sorry, Gwen, I'm just not getting this… It's all like Latin to me!" exclaimed the young Stronghold, staring pitifully at his tutor. The words on the page all blended together for the poor boy, and he just found himself lucky to have such a pretty lady as a tutor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's fine, Will. Everybody learns at a different rate. Now, when a super can only shift to a certain form, their cells are limited in the way in which they can divide." She gently touched his arm in a comforting the technopath had the facade of the patience of a saint, mentally she was ready to beat him with the textbook. How is it possible for someone to be span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"this/span stupid?! He's the child of some of the supposedly greatest supers and he can't even grasp basic super anatomy!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gathering herself, Gwen decided to make her move after hours of repeating the same stuff, and decided she wasn't getting any younger again. She leaned in to the young Stronghold, supposedly to point out the diagram in the shiny textbook. Any outside observer would notice the brush of her chest against Will's arm, and would easily note the motion as subtle as a train wreck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Will awkwardly shifted away, leaving Gwen hanging on the desk. A soft blush dusted his round cheeks, and only bolstered the young female's confidence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ah. He's just a bit shy. Nothing a little kiss can't fix./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She shifted her chair closer to the boy. Of course didn't plan to tip the boy over the edge, but just to plant the seedling in his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay, well, what bones do the clavicles connect?" Questioned Gwen, knowing the younger super would answer incorrectly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, um, the... What's the clavicle again?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a smirk in which she thought looked like pure sin, but instead appeared to be constipation, the older of the two slid her hand along the boy's collarbone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This is your clavicle. And this," she paused as she traced a path around the boys prominent shoulder blade, "is your scapula."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The brawn gulped slightly at the close proximity of the girl of his dreams. She...she's touching me!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Feigning appreciation of his body, Gwen drew her lip behind her teeth, looking like a beaver in heat as she smoothed her finger back over the clavicle of the slightly muscled young man. Upon reaching the dip in the center, she dug her nail lightly into the collar of his shirt and tugged it down until it rested on the bony protuberance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" The clavicle connects the scapula to the sternum," she leaned in closer, resting her mouth against his ear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"From her finger's position, she could feel Will's racing pulse. The young man couldn't believe his position! Oh my gosh. The prettiest girl in school is touching me! Oh, oh golly, what do I do? Just play it cool? However, what Will thought were butterflies in the pit of his stomach turned out to be a subconscious reason behind the disgust wouldn't have been easy to figure out even if he had been aware of it, because its origin was from something decisively foreign to his body./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Stronghold gripped the seat of the chair beneath him, palms sweating. Gwen slowly moved her lips closer to his as her hand sank to rest on his pectoral. Will was frozen in shock. This cannot be happening./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The technopath merely smirked at the brawn who seemed to be giving his best impression of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming big rig. Leaning in, she nearly swallowed the boy's lips in her own. This created a messy kiss usually only found in pornos, with too much tongue and left the viewer wanting to take a shower. Will grimaced without knowing why, physically unpleasant sensations aside, this was Gwen Grayson after all!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Slimy and uncomfortable were the first words that came to his mind, though he tried to push them away and enjoy the sensation. He felt her over-glossed lips part and a tongue shoved past his lips unexpectedly. Teeth clacked and her tongue seemed determined in tap dancing against his gums unpleasantly. Is this what kissing's like?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Will! It's a school night, you should be getting to bed!" Called Josie from downstairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The aforementioned Stronghold snapped out of his shocked and quickly scrambled away from the other teen. He quickly stood up and straightened out his shirt. Gwen stood and glanced over the boy's flushed face and decided that was enough for tonight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, um, it's getting late. Do you want me to walk you home?" He questioned with an added gulp. Sweet boy, doesn't even know what's going on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh no, I can just drive myself home," she stated as she made her way down the stairs with Will trailing behind her. She called out her goodbyes to Will's parents as the young boy opened the door for her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""See you tomorrow, Will," Gwen smiled and pecked his cheek before he could react and calmly strutted to her minivan, trying to add an extra sway to her hips in hopes of bringing the young male's attention to her assets. As soon as she saw the front door close, she threw her head back against the headrest and groaned, before she wiped her hand hastily across her face, not caring about her ruined makeup./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She promptly rolled down her window and spit unattractively out of it before speeding off into the night./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sighing, Will leaned against the front door and caught his ... was weird. As he made his way up the stairs to resume his studies, he suddenly felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Will quickly rushed to the bathroom and slid in front of his toilet before proceeding to empty his abdomen of the pot roast his mother had made for dinner./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once finished, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the top of the toilet as panted. It was just then he contemplated what just happened. I just got a kiss. From Gwen Grayson! I... think it felt good. I mean, I don't have anything to compare it to, really./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shaking off the unpleasantness under the justification of nerves, Will walked over the the sink and rinsed out his mouth before he had a revelation. It was around a mouth full of Listerine that he grinned a stupid grin, causing him to look like the world's most excited chipmunk. I just had my first kiss! With Gwen Grayson!br /br /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was yet another boring Friday for the young Will Stronghold who was half asleep with his jaw delicately propped in his palm. Superhuman Biology was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. Every now and again, his mind would wander off to his study date (date!) with Gwen, before desperately trying to snap back to the teacher. He didn't want to inconvenience his tutor anymore than he had to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now naturally, every superhuman is different, and based on their powers, their physiology accordingly changes. For example-" the instructor drawled on, obviously the only person in the room interested in the subject matter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Will gave a tiny yawn, as he was far more interested in his plans for the weekend. Once again, Layla had been trying to drag him out for Chinese food at some restaurant called the Paper Chopstick or some other such nonsense. He didn't even like Chinese food, why did she keep insisting? That Warren guy looked Chinese, in a mysterious foreign kind of way if he really thought about it, it might even be a little hot..., was that a spit-ball stuck to the back of the professor's head? Will felt a tiny giggle bubble in his throat, which he quickly tried to cover as a cough. Wait… he started violently, as if shocked, resulting in a thump as his binder was knocked to the floor. What was that about Warren? He should be thinking about Gwen!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Technopaths are also quite fascinating. You see, not terribly much is known about them still, but the mainly accepted theory is that they are able to warp the local fabric of space-time in order to pathologically manipulate the substances that- Yes, Mr. Stronghold? Thank you for waking the class with your disruption, perhaps you'd like to retrieve your materials from my floor."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Will's big blue eyes widened as he felt the class' attention shift to him, the crash of his binder and the horror of his prior thoughts still echoing in his ears. He cleared his throat and nodded his head timidly before trying to get off his lab stool to retrieve his binder as subtly as possible. He could have sworn he heard an appreciative huff as he straightened from bending over, but that was probably just his imagination...that one six-armed kid totally wasn't staring at him. There was a low-key hum that seemed to reverberate at the base of his stomach as he heard another low grunt...this one certainly not his imagination./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He peaked over his shoulder under the pretense of checking the time to find that ...uh yeah...Six-Arms was staring. A stronger thrum, almost a tingle took over his core as he turned front again, blushing a little. What the heck is that look for? All I did was drop my binder...ah jeez, don't tell me other guys are looking to fight me now?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The young super could feel a headache come on as the tingling faded, great. His first week at high school and he had made two enemies…he bet his dad never had these problems./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Saturday night found the young Warren Peace entering the local dive bar. Of course he was underage, but the establishment had larger concerns than checking ID's, such as the brawl breaking out at the pool tables. While not an especially odd occurrence, the crowds could often get quite rowdy and break cues during the weekends. It is also quite prudent to note that our own Mr. Peace may occasionally be involved in these incidences./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Warren established his perch on a well-worn stool and nodded to the bartender. The young man felt tense despite a rather uneventful week. No one had picked a fight with him, not even young Stronghold, who seemed to be fond of throwing his lunch on Warren. Little fucker wants to hide behind that goodie-goodie image, he growled faintly in the pits of his mind as he glared around at the seedy occupants further down the bar./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And with that thought came the infernal itch that had become quite familiar in the past week. He wasn't quite sure if it was the urge to brawl or screw, but he intended to find out one way or another. However, his mother was still displeased with his last cafeteria-smashing, wall-destroying blowout that had resulted in a call home. As he nursed an atrociously warm beer, he mused that being arrested for a bar fight as a minor might not put him in his mother's good graces again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Glancing around the grimy hole, he found exactly what he was looking for. A young man, college-aged, Warren decided, was seated further down the bar. While he typically prefered younger partners, older ones weren't just discovering themselves. They knew the game, and typically didn't want him to stay till the morning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The guy wasn't bad looking, not by any standards. Warren took in the dark hair and frame smaller than his, but not quite scrawny. Standing up, the young pyro stalked over to the young man and straddled the chair next to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hi," the young man responded and glanced over, slightly curious before downing a shot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My name is Rog-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shut up."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, oh fuck!" cried out the male riding our pyro. His cock bounced obscenely as he was lifted and then harshly pulled down by the large hands on his hips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Warren merely grunted while closing his eyes, feeling his impending orgasm. Speeding up, he could feel his inner fire burning through his chest, raging through every artery and capillary. The young man straddling him called out, gripping Warren's shoulders for any sense of balance, as the younger one kept thrusting. The larger one released what could only be described as a primal growl upon his release, before the other collapsed on his chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Upon closer inspection, Warren could easily admit that the older man was definitely attractive. The moonlight shone on the spent body, making him appear much younger. The shaggy sex-mused hair fit his small face well, and when he opened his eyes, they revealed an ocean blue. He looked familiar in a way Warren couldn't quite place, but the look of the sex-spent man sent another shiver through the pyro's body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey babe, you were pretty good," he traced a thin finger down Warren's chest. "You feel like you could go for a second round," the blackett purred./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Upon those words, the image was shattered in Warren's mind. As if on reflex, he pulled his now flaccid cock out and shoved the other's body off his own, getting himself up from the bed. He slid off the condom with practiced ease and threw it in the trash before locating his clothes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's wrong? Was it not good for you? Come on back, I'll make it better," crowed the now recovered male from underneath the sheets, propping himself against the headboard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Completely ignoring his previous partner, the pyro yanked his jeans and boots on, forgoing the boxers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're welcome back any time. A bit rougher than my usual taste, but still fucking gre-" the slam of the door punctuate the second time Warren interrupted him that night. The blackette snorted to himself and flopped back in the bed, a thin arm coming up to hang over his suddenly heavy eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Damn, and I never even got his name," he huffed after a moment of silence when he realized his partner really wasn't coming back./p 


	3. Week 2: The Tingles

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tuesday morning found Will scrambling down the busy hallway, trying to dodge upperclassmen and the occasional flying projectile. He ducked, just dodging the pair of swinging arms belonging to an emphatic girl. He could hardly distinguish where all the body parts ended and began in the sea of people. Will just barely managed to make his way to his locker, and somehow was able to spin his combo into the lock./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As he was leaning into his locker, he smelled the most wonderful scent his nose ever had the grace of sniffing. However, it wasn't the smell of a feminine perfume. It was warm and heady and pure man. A shiver worked its way down the small boy's spine and set his nerves on fire. A peculiar warmth filled his belly and set an odd sensation through his smell emptied his mind of any thoughts of what books he needed to get or which class he had next./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The young Stronghold was soon jarred out of his daze. Something had crashed into the young brawn's back, sending his face into the cold metal of the locker. Will quickly averted his big blue eyes to search the hallway and apologize for getting in the way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"However, his eyes only fell on a leather jacket and long black hair. Warren. Gosh, he could be such a jerk sometimes. But he did smell really good... A small smile crept to his face unknowingly before the bell sent him scurrying to his class./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His heart dropped though, when he saw students clambering around the entrance of the gym. This could only mean one thing.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"Save the Citizen, the most sought after and anticipated event in all of the super-high school P.E. classes. All the gym students gathered to witness the infamous and undefeated dynamic duo face off against their new 'would-be rivals' and subsequently, their latest victims. The air was heavy with something undefinable and the tension was palatable among the students (well, the male students). Will had dreaded coming out of the locker room, just knowing he would be a target. Did all the classes really have to be combined for this?! The young Stronghold tried to lay low and crept up the bleachers to his friends, hoping to hide out until the end of the period. He settled just as the buzzer sounded, signaling the defeat of two more supers by Lash and Speed. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left""Ramirez! Hamilton! You citizen has just been mulched because you failed to defeat your villains. Alright, next round. Speed, Lash, you want to be heroes or villains?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left""Villians!" Speed easily answered, grinning as he sized up potential competition./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left""What a surprise," quipped Coach Boomer, "Alright, who do you want to beat next?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left""Alright, we'll take little Stronghold..." Speed led off, looking for the boy in the crowd. Will had been confident after a brief pause that he had been undiscovered and could avoid the game before Magenta sadistically pushed him into the aisle of the bleacher. She gave him a wicked grin as he glared at her. He resigned himself to his fate as he begrudgingly climbed down to the floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"Lash perused the crowd for someone that would make Will's life more difficult before seeing the perfect choice brooding on the bleachers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left""And we pick Peace!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh no.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="left"Will looked around nervously as he suited up on the sidelines, trying his hardest to not look at the human furnace similarly occupied at his side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The little brunette stifled a shudder when the pyro flipped his hair back, sending a wave of physical heat rushing over the smaller boy's face. He swallowed as those burning eyes caught him staring and quickly looked away, feeling the tingling settle embarrassingly low in his abdomen. Unconsciously he squeezed his knees together as Warren stood to full height, his eyes still burning into the back of the poor boy's neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was that look again! Oh god, why did it have to be Warren Peace he was partnered with? Why, why? Sure they had had a rough start, but ever since the Monday after their detention a few weeks ago, Warren had been glaring with increasing aggression. Will was half afraid he might have to take up a restraining order or something. Warren was pretty dangerous, wasn't he? Will still had a bit of singed skin to prove it…what if the hot-head snapped? He didn't think super strength would do much against the searing flames of Warren's scorn./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stronghold-," the deep growl was a lot closer than he had expected, so whipping around brought him almost chest to chest with the pyrokinetic. He tried to hold in a squeak as those eyes sent flames down his spine, they were so intense, a-and…so close! What was with that look, that intensity? And why was it so hot in here? This didn't exactly feel like the usual run-of-the-mill fear response./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But whatever Warren had been about to say was interrupted by Boomer's whistle to get their attention. Lash and Speed were leering at them from across the court and the audience was rumbling lowly with that strange energy. Will felt completely unprepared and expose. His mind was racing and his body was doing that tingling again because Warren was still right behind him, breathing down his neck. Boomer was yelling some instructions which Will probably should have been listening to; especially considering he had no idea how to really play this 'game', but then the whistle was sounded again and Speed and Lash were off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two villains nodded at each other before Lash stretched himself to spring Dash as if he were a pinball. The chubby male then sprung against first Warren and then ricochet off the wall into the young Stronghold. Growling, Warren pushed himself off the collapsed bench and stalked towards the speedster, hurling flames along the /Lash quickly took after Will, stretching his arms to capture the smaller male. Will struggled to get free of the hold, but was harshly yanked and forced against Lash's chest. The young brawn groaned in confusion, which may have sounded closer to a whimper to a more focused ear. The hold he was trapped in felt unusual. Not like the friendly rough housing he and his father did. No, it was something… darker. More stifling. Hands harshly gripped his sides, keeping him locked against the body not much larger than his own. Not like…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Warren stuck his foot out to trip Dash in a movement that would have been comical had the air not been tinged with an almost palpable aggression. The runner stumbled over the pyro's foot, and fell on his face just long enough for Warren to pounce and throw his weight onto the shorter male. The boy below him struggle wildly as the aggravated male blindly drove his fist repeatedly into the giving flesh of Dash's back. Once the male stopped squirming, Warren picked him up and pushed him under the bench, before conjuring flames to melt the metal into a steel cage to contain the speedster./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The pyrokinetic glanced around as the outside world filled into his tunnel vision. The 'citizen' had a minute before the claws tore 'her' to shreds. Where is Stronghold? When he heard a strangled cry, his head whipped to the source. There was the brawn pinned beneath Lash with the elder's hands around his throat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a startling growl and flaming arms, Warren was across the court and ripping the stretcher off of Will, who fell to the floor gasping from the choke hold. The two larger teens were on the ground quite suddenly, and the crowd was hollering deafeningly as Warren landed on top, ripping viciously at Lash's hair and neck. The stretcher was trying to get his arms out from under the pyro's legs, but a deafening crack to the skull from Warren's inflamed fist had him lying still./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Will gasped raggedly, trying to see though his fogged vision, noticing vaguely that Warren was now standing up a few feet away from him. He could tell the bigger teen was looking down at him, and that growling was back, rumbling deep in his chest. Stronghold's body seized as Warren stalked closer, his senses abandoning him even as his vision cleared. There were whistles being blown in the background as the coach realized Lash wasn't conscious, lying as still as the 'citizen' a few feet away. The deafening sound from the crowd as they realized something wasn't right was a muted roar in Will's ears as his eyes met Warren' danced visibly from his dark gaze and he had yet to power down even as his stalking brought him nearly on top of the boy half-sprawled on the gymnasium floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""W-Warren?" he managed to choke out, but it hurt too much to speak, even as he wanted to beg for mercy. He could feel the… (anger?) rolling in waves off of the pyro, and he knew if he didn't get away, something was seriously going to go down. Powerful knees landed on either side of his hips, and his spine dipped back as Warren leaned over him, the expression on his face as dark as his hair. Will fought the instinct (the instinct? Well no, that's definitely what it seemed to be) to flop onto his back and raise his arms over his head in a sign of…of something. He lost the chance to choose when impossibly hot hands seized his wrists and toppled him back, pinning them crossed above his head. Will let out a small whimper and turned his face away, crying out as the flames seared his wrists. Warren's growling was all he could hear now, and those eyes had trapped him like prey-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Fuck/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That was the one thought that continuously crossed the mind of our young pyro. He dragged his hands down his face before sliding them back through his long hair. Since yesterday, people had been staring at him like he was... well, like an animal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After incapacitating the two idiots during Save the Citizen, he had somehow ended up with the small Stronghold beneath him. All he could remember was feeling the urge to protect the brawn. He hadn't even been thinking when he had pinned the boy beneath him. Of course, Warren simply attributed this to his overly aggressive nature. It was only when the buzzer sounded that he came to his senses that he shoved himself off the baby Stronghold and stalked to the locker room, ignoring the commotion of the crowd as the doll fell into the shredder, its infuriating cries for help finally silenced. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At first, he had tried to just forget about it, but he kept thinking about the brawn beneath him, completely flushed and gasping for breath. The whispers in the hallway hadn't helped, and there seemed to be a mixed response of lingering gazes and sneers. Of course, some had thought his straddling of the small brawn sexually, and couldn't be bothered to be mature enough to think of it as sport. It dated back to the Romans, for fuck's sake. Some must not like fags, Warren decided. While he had never been terribly open about himself, more or less about his sexuality, it was no secret that he had taken a select few males of the school to bed. He didn't care about the school's general tolerance or lack there off, considering no one would ever considering saying anything to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"However, recently sex hadn't been very satisfying for him. No matter how many times he came, there was still an itch that he just couldn't scratch. While he didn't consider himself to especially have a "type," none of his partners seemed to be right for what he wanted. He then thought back to his Saturday night affair. Sure, that guy was attractive, but he wanted someone he could dominate, someone he could teach the ways of carnal pleasure. Someone... innocent. For a brief second, that guy, Roger, who had insisted on at least Warren knowing his name, looked so much younger, like someone he knew. Kinda like Stronghold./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ugh, that kid is so helples/spans, the pyro internalized. Sure, he was super strong, but he was still so tiny. Didn't he notice that Lash kid was had been looking at him like he was a fucking piece of meat? He's just so weak. Doesn't he realize that had Warren not been on his side, he would've been crushed?! Shit, he should be kissing my boots. And that's when it finally clicked for the young man. Of course, Warren mentally kicked himself for not realized it sooner./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The young man leaned back in his seat, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. That's why sex didn't help. He needed to beat the shit out of the little Stronghold./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Will was scurrying the length of his room in a desperate attempt to get it at least halfway decent looking, bending down every so often to pick up discarded clothes and miscellaneous papers and magazines. He had a study date -another one, that makes two! with Gwen Grayson. She was coming to his house tonight to try to help him understand his ever more difficult super-anatomy and special chemistry classes, and it had even been she who had suggested it in the first place. Will though he was about close to fainting when the senior had approached him yesterday after school to (again) arrange a meeting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He shuttered mildly as memories of their last study date came to mind, and with a twinge of nausea kindly reminded him how he had unfortunately also gotten a little sick that night. But that wouldn't happen this time! He'd try to make it go better./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Although if he were perfectly honest with himself, that nauseous feeling had popped up more than once when he was around Gwen at school, though it was usually coupled with a slightly more pleasant shiver. And all of those feelings were still completely different from these others that had begun to plague little brawn couldn't put his finger on what was so different between the sensation of feeling jittery when taking to Gwen and those other feelings which riled him in a completely different way, but there was definitely something there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He wasn't quite sure what had been up with him lately, sure Gwen still gave him the shivers -she was the prettiest girl in school after all, right? -but lately he had begun to feel a deep settled something in his stomach, something that sent different kinds of shivers down his spine. Walking the halls of school now he always felt a bit hazy and spaced out, especially around larger groups of students. It could be quite distracting, and the weird feeling he couldn't name would only get worse during his physical education classes, making them even more unbearable than they already were! Who wants to spend an hour with Warren the Warhead staring liquid molten hate at you from across a room full of people while you stumble around because you're so disoriented for some reason?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The young super sighed as he paused in his frantic cleaning for a moment, wondering if the hazy feeling wasn't something he should tell someone about or not./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After that game of Save the Citizen, Will had been all shaken up and the new feelings had gotten worse. And he'd also been thinking about Warren./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A lot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sudden influx of these weird, seemingly out of the blue thoughts, in combination with that weird low burning in his stomach was honestly starting to make the young super a little nervous and confused, especially because the feelings these new thoughts created within him were even more shiver inducing and confusing than all the others./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Will felt himself blush as he shoved some dirty clothes in his hamper, those 'new' thoughts suddenly crashing upon him. And before he knew it there was a burning image in his head of the way Warren's jaw had looked that afternoon in the school courtyard after class./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He had been sitting in his usual spot, reading from a little book with a dark cover and absently smoking a cigarette. Will felt that thrilling shudder up his spine as he recalled how square and strong the cast of the light had made that jaw look. He remembered hiding a little out of site, books clutched to his chest, trying to work out what the sudden intense heat in his stomach was. And most of all he remembered when that dark gaze had lifted and locked right on to him, almost as if Warren had known right where he was. He'd felt himself gasp breathily as that heavy heated gaze pierced right through him, sending a shock wave through his senses and making him duck back behind the wall again, heart racing and lips bitten against the burning and itching heat enveloping him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a sudden start he heard his mother calling his name from downstairs, and he felt his heart leap again as she announced the arrival of his pretty tutor. He looked around the room in a last desperate sweep and hoped it was acceptably clean before he jumped slightly at the sound of feet on the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hello?" He heard outside his door right before Gwen came into view, and he laughed nervously as she finally stepped inside, sashaying to the chair next to the young Stronghold. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, um...hi." Will tried to fight the blush creeping onto his cheeks as Gwen chuckled at him, her eyes glinting oddly and her lips quirked in a cat like smirk. He felt another weird shiver down his spine and was suddenly distinctly uncomfortable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He haltingly offered her a chair at his desk and internally tried to shoo those weird misgivings. This was Gwen Grayson! And she was definitely one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sat next to her with a nervous swallow and tried to listen as she pulled out her books and notes, scooted very close to him, and began helping him through his homework./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"-Subliminal Heat-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gwen continued to try to gauge the young super at her side, who was currently trying his best to work through the complicated practice problems she had just outlined for him, for the third time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Glancing from the side of her sharp eyes revealed that while the boy was certainly showing signs of nervousness, the arousal she had anticipated didn't seem to be quiet there. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She bit back a sharp reprimand when the boy failed again to understand what they were going through, and instead focused on manipulating the situation into a useful direction. This began by her subtly leaning closer, and deliberately flicking her hair over her shoulder, hoping to send a wave of the scent of her shampoo to entice the boy. Going slow may prove more lucrative with this virginal boy, if last time's experience was anything to go by he seemed rather embarrassed, but certainly affected./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His nose crinkled slightly, but that could have been from his desperate concentration, Gwen convinced herself before Will abruptly sneezed, ending her delusion. She felt herself unable to hide a grimace at the bodily function. It didn't help that the boy wouldn't even so much as glance at her. Time wore on into their 'study date' and she was starting to get furious with the boy's lack of attention to her -her plan was already falling behind schedule, and she didn't have time for this foolish boy's infuriating obliviousness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a purposeful throat clearing, she decided to simply skip the pretenses -the boy way too damn dense to ever pick up on subtle signs -and placed a hand boldly on his mid-thigh. She felt the young Stronghold tense and repressed a smirk as she lightly traced her fingernails along the inseam of his blue jeans, keeping her eyes leveled on his face in anticipation of his eyes darting to her, which they did with a look of great shock./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Like a deer in the headlights. She watched him predatorily before weaving her other hand into the hair at the back of his neck and tugging him (a little harshly) toward her. She did it so fast that the boy had hardly let out a confused whimper at the pull to his sensitive hair before her tongue awkwardly collided with his in the boy's mouth. Her hand gripped his thigh a bit more roughly as he gave a start and began to squirm, her nails digging into the jeans. Gwen was sure that once he got over the shock of her sudden move and finally got with the program the young super would kiss her back, and she'd be in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But instead she suddenly found her hands empty and a small gust of movement as the boy easily tore himself out of her grip, although the momentum had carried him into an awkward position vaguely reminiscent of yoga on the other side of his chair. She stared at him in disbelief as the boy cast wide and fearful eyes at her, though judging by the quickly and immensely confused expression he was forming, the boy was very, very lost./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Will? What's wrong?" She tried to sound placating and innocently confused but instead coming off like she was a wolf trying to con a doe. She attempted to smother the simmering rage at yet another thwarted attempt to forward her plans. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""S-sorry! Oh gosh I'm so sorry, I really don't know why I did that!" He was babbling at her, suddenly looking terrified that he might have hurt her feelings. "It's not you! I-it's just...i-it's just…" He was trailing off and she waiting in disbelief as he suddenly became lost in his thoughts, a hopelessly confused look on his face. She felt that rage boiling over as he refused to look at her and stood with a suddenness that startled the brawn still sitting on the floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't worry Will," she tried to rectify her sudden and aggressive move with a honeyed tone. "It's normal to be nervous, but I really think I could show you some things if you'd let me..." She gave him a coy smile and faltered slightly at the same seemingly discontent wrinkle of his nose. She waited for a reply but the boy was standing up frantically as though had he just realized how ridiculous he looked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The boy stood by the desk with a hand behind his neck and suddenly he was blushing, but her sharp eyes looked closer and his expression was more sheepish than aroused at what she'd said. His embarrassment was obvious and she was beginning to see that tonight was a lost cause. With a sigh and razor glint in her eyes, she turned again to face him, a fake smile again plastered on with her jaw clenching tight as an alligator's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maybe we should stop here for tonight?" He nodded and she internally grimaced at his overly shy nature. She gathered her things and snuck a kiss to the cheek in before she was trying to subtly stomp down the stairs and out of that god forsaken red, white, and blue monster of a dwelling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As her car door slammed she couldn't suppress an aggravated yowl, smacking her steering wheel soundly at the sheer and utter stupidity of the situation. Will Stronghold was a teenage boy, how much more incentive did he need? She waited until her driving took her down the street a ways and not right in front of their house, then tore off down the street in her mounting fury./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This wasn't over, that damned Stronghold boy would yield. And then they'd pay./p 


End file.
